Monster inside me
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Ghouls have existed from the start of time however due to Humans and Faunus they were forced into hiding. Now years later more and more ghouls are resurfacing. Is the world ready to know that monsters other then the Grimm walk the world? Or will Remnant turn into a world ravaged by chaos and destruction? OC centered, rated T for Language, violence and blood/gore.


How is everyone doing? This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while and i decided to work on it and see where it goes. Thank you all for taking the time and reading and please let me know what you think of it. I'm also looking for OC's for the story to be the team, allies and villians. If you want to add one please message me with the details or in the comments all i need is:

Name:

Race:

Ghoul or hunter/huntress:

Appearance:

personality:

Weapon/Kagune:

If you want you can give me a little background of the character (it'll help me understand the character a little more as well)

Thank you all in advance.

I don't own RWBY nor Tokyo Ghoul

Now sit back and please enjoy the first chapter monster inside me.

* * *

The broken moon hung high in the cloudless sky shining its pale light down on Beacon as the future hunters and huntresses were in their rooms relaxing and doing their own thing. Completely oblivious to the monster that just entered Beacon Academy.

A slender figure stepped out of the shadows near a window revealing a young man about 17 years old. He looked around making sure no one was around before raising the hood of his black hoodie up covering his face before he started to walk down the hallway slowly his eyes scanning the way in front of him as his footsteps echoed with each step of his steel toe boots before fading into nothingness. He stopped as he smelled something behind him, he slowly turned behind him coming face to face with a blonde woman wearing a uniform with a purple cape and glasses. She pointed her riding crop at him as he stood calmly with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"I don't know who you think you are sneaking in here but I won't allow it." She said in an authority voice as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

She saw the figure shake his head sighing standing in a relaxed pose looking at her with bored eyes.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you." The figure said in deep youthful tone.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she grew furious at figure.

"Because he will eat you if you attack." A new voice said behind the figure.

Both the young man and woman faced the figure revealing an older man wearing a green turtleneck and scarf with a cane in one hand and a mug in the other as he eyed them calmly.

"What do you mean by 'he'll eat me' sir?" The woman asked an edge in her voice as she glared at the young man.

"Mr. Yami here is a ghoul Glynda." The headmaster, Ozpin, said.

Glynda's eyes widen in fear and shocked as she took an involuntary step back.

"Relax, I won't eat you, the last time I ate an old hag she gave me heartburn for weeks." Yami told her as if it was a everyday conversation to him.

Glynda huffed glaring at him as her grip tightened on her riding crop as Yami turned towards Ozpin.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Of course, let's go to my office so we can talk in private." Ozpin said walking away as Yami and Glynda followed him.

* * *

In the office the only sound were the massive gears turning as Ozpin sat in his chair with Glynda standing next to him as Yami stood on the other side of the large desk. He lowered his hood revealing short messy platinum color hair with deep blue eyes that felt like he could pierce a person's very soul. However the thing that disturbed Glynda Goodwitch most of all was the mask he wore. It covered the bottom half of his face and looked like a skeleton's jaw with its teeth stuck together in a sinister grin.

"Tell me something, why do you go by Yami now and not your real name Mr. Garrett?" Ozpin said leaning forward to look at him as he peeked over his glasses.

"In the days of the old Kingdom 'Yami' meant 'Darkness' I thought it was a fitting name for a monster such as myself." Yami replied.

"A monster you say? Then tell me what do you think of humanity?"

"I think humanity is truly ignorant." Yami simply stated keeping his eyes on the two adults in front of him.

"What makes you think that?!" Glynda asked him furiously as anger radiated from her.

Yami simply shrugged calmly looking at her.

"Take a look around you lady. Humanity thinks the only threats are Grimm and the White Fang. They don't see the bigger threat that's right under their noses." Yami said gesturing out the large window.

"And by that you mean the threat being ghouls?" Ozpin asked earning a nod from Yami.

"Exactly; I mean look at me, you never know I'm a ghoul. I look just like a human. Ghouls are living here in the city socializing with humans and Faunus. The threat of ghouls are always there, always present."

Yami went silent before looking at Glynda with a blank look in his eyes.

"Yet humans and Faunus choice not to see, they would rather play idiots and fools than see the world as it really is. A cold cruel world that will rip you apart in the blink of an eye."

"You have a interesting view of the world. Tell me something, do you think the world is ready for the truth about ghouls?"

Yami looked at him as if he just went crazy before chuckling.

"You really are something else Ozpin. No, the world isn't ready for us to reveal ourselves that would lead to a blood bath. One of our species would be wiped out completely."

"You can change that way of thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to join my school; show everyone that ghouls aren't monsters but our allies."

"You're half right, there are ghouls out there such as myself that want to co-exist there's even a few who have families with humans and faunus. But on the other side there are ghouls that want to enslave humans and faunus and make Remnant a world for ghouls where everyone else is just food to us. Even now I have to fight the primal hunger and restrain myself from devouring you both."

Glynda tensed up getting ready to strike as Ozpin sat calmly in his chair.

"You may be ready to accept and welcome us into your Academy. However I can guarantee the world isn't ready for us...and it may never be ready." Yami said before turning to the window and opening it before he turned to look at Ozpin hesitating slightly.

"Do you remember?" He asked curiously.

"Remember what?"

"Remember who you were before the world told you who you should be."

Ozpin raised a eyebrow looking at Yami.

"Do you?" He simply asked

"Unfortunately…" Yami said looking down and away as if struggling to think before he locked eyes with Ozpin again.

"...I don't."

Without saying another word Yami jumped out of the window disappearing into the darkness and silence of the night.

* * *

The streets of Vale were quiet as Blake Belladonna walked towards a bookstore hoping to get the next book in her favorite book series 'Ninjas of Love'. Her amber eyes looked towards the bookstore and sighed in annoyance as she saw the line. She stopped as her cat ears twitched catching a sad sobbing sound echoing from an alleyway. She walked down the alley slowly her eyes scanning in case it was a trap.

"Hello?" Blake called out cautiously.

There was no response as the crying and sobbing got louder.

She saw a young woman about her early twenties in a ripped up blue cocktail dress hiding her face in her knees as she sobbed. Her long blonde hair rested neatly on her back.

"Are you ok miss?" Blake asked reaching a hand out to the young woman for comfort.

It happened faster than Blake could react; something appeared from the womans back slamming into Blake causing her to hit a brick wall cracking it. The contact with the wall winded her as she gasped in pain before she fell to the cold hard ground. She groaned in pain dazed wondering what happened as the sobbing woman stood over her with what appeared to be a dark blue tail coming from behind her. The sclear of her eyes were pitch black while her pupils were a deep crimson red.

"I can't believe that actually worked. I was skeptical when the others told me to use the 'damsel in distress' act." The woman said gleefully snickering as she looked down at Blake.

Blake stood up and tried to run again however the womans' tail wrapped around her leg lifting her up before hanging her upside down making her face the smiling woman.

"You still have some fight left in you, good that means you're going to be delicious."

The woman brought Blake closer before sniffing her. The womans' eyes widen in delight and anticipation

"It's been awhile since I ate a Faunas; I'm going to savor every single bite."

"What are you?" Blake asked weakly.

"I'm a ghoul, girly. It's been hours since i ate that middle age fat ass, he was so easy to hunt all i had to do was sway my hips and flirt a little. You see like most ghouls my appetite is very difficult to satisfy ." The woman said before flinging Blake with her tail.

Blake hit a large dumpster making it rattle. Blake fell on her stomach as she felt herself nearly fall unconscious however she kept awake even though she could feel herself blacking out.

The woman walked over to her; Tail poised to deliver the final attack however it never came. Instead a look for pure fear and horror appeared on the womans face as a hand erupted from her chest holding her still beating heart. The hand squeezed it crushing the heart making blood splatter before something quickly sliced her head off making it roll on the ground. Blake blinked slowly and once her eyes were open she saw the body of the woman laid in a heap and behind it stood a hooded figure with four tentacle like appendages appearing from his lower back. All four were black but pulsed red veins as if they had a heart beat. The figure looked towards Blake as she slowly blinked again. This time when she opened her eyes the figure was inches from her face kneeling down looking at her. His deep blue eyes looking over her with a hint of pity and sympathy in them. She felt the stranger place a hand on her head comfortingly petting her black hair. It reminded her of a older sibling comforting a younger one.

"Don't worry, rest, you're in good hands now." He said soothingly and calmly.

Blake wanted to get back up but she knew she couldn't, her aura was gone completely and with her last remaining strength fading she blacked out.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and please no flames. Once more Thank you all for taking the time and reading and if you have a OC for the story send it to me in a message or in the comments. Til next time take care and have a good one!


End file.
